


The Proposal

by 14CookiesGone



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Anniversary, Birthdays, Candlenights, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry I can't write anything but my boys in love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, indruck fluff, stern is mentioned just not there, the dani/aubrey relationship is mentioned but not plot relevant, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone
Summary: Duck Newton takes nearly a year to propose, and only does so at the prompting of his boyfriendOr, the 5 times Duck didn't propose and the 1 time he did.





	The Proposal

** \--- I --- **

 

Duck and Indrid had been invited to one of Aubrey’s shows at Amnesty Lodge. She had been practicing both her real and her sleight of hand magic recently, and she was testing out a new routine for Saturday Night Dead. It was going to be the last episode of the year, the Candlenights Special. Ned had wanted everyone to be on board, and Duck had already promised his time to the eccentric man, although he was beginning to regret it. He didn’t even know what Ned expected of him, he usually just ran the lights. However, the thought of being able to cuddle up with Indrid in front of the big fireplace in the lobby of Amnesty Lodge and share in his friends excitement was something that he wouldn’t miss. Surprisingly, Indrid had also been up for coming when invited, despite the fact that he usually tried to avoid going to the lodge as much as possible.

“I have never seen Aubrey’s act before,” Indrid said as they bundled themselves in jackets, hats and scarves in the entryway to Duck’s apartment. “I believe this is going to be a real treat. I have been trying to avoid the futures that show her acts, and I just know she will be fine. I am very much looking forward to it.” Duck smiled at the almost childlike excitement on Indrids face. He had been getting more and more into Candlenights this year, and Duck had a feeling that it was because he actually had some friends to share it with. Indrid had lived a solitary life for too long before he had helped them fight the tree abomination, and it had taken weeks before he would even leave his Winnebago to accept any of Ducks invitations to get dinner as a thanks. Only a month after the first time they went to dinner they had started dating, and Duck could see just how much progress Indrid had made. He was proud of the sylph, and he wrapped an extra scarf around his neck before opening the door to his apartment and leading the way downstairs.

“Her act is amazin’, ‘Drid. The first time I saw it I thought she was using her real magic in front of some mundies and I about lost my shit tryin’ not to give the game away about her powers. I basically bit through my tongue tryin’ to keep my mouth shut.” Indrid laughed. “For real, though. You’ll love it.”

 

The drive up to the Lodge was quick and uneventful, and they began unwrapping their layers as they entered the crowded lobby. Duck noted that the loveseat closest to the fire had been left empty, and Dani gestured them over to it cheerfully. It was where Indrid usually sat on the odd occasion that he had come up to the lodge for Ducks Pine Guard meetings.

“When you told me that Indrid was coming with you I made sure that nobody claimed this,” she explained. “I know how he needs to keep warm.” She smiled at both of them, and Indrids face broke out into his own customary wide grin as she spoke.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Despite Duck assuring me differently, I was unsure if my presence here would be accepted tonight. But I really do appreciate this gesture.” He sank down into the soft cushions as Dani retreated back to help Aubrey up near the stage. As Duck sat, he noted the tall tree in the corner of the lobby, decorated in clear lights and colourful baubles. He had helped them get the tree up here, it had been a fallen tree in the forest and he had called Barclay from the ranger station about it. If anybody would have been able to get it close enough to the lodge to enlist help getting it through the door, it was Bigfoot. At that moment, Barclay himself emerged from the door behind the bar with two mugs in his hands, and made a beeline straight for Indrid and Duck.

“I got you both some warm drinks, seems like the weather’s on the turn out there.” He passed them over. “Eggnog for you, Indrid, and speciality cocoa for you, Duck.” Duck took the mug gratefully, wrapping his chilled fingers around the warmth. “I saw you come in, so I made them super fresh for you.”

“Thanks, man,” he said with a smile, and Barclay smiled back at both of them before retreating back into the kitchen. Indrid was looking around the lobby with curiosity at the new decor as he took a first hesitant sip of the drink in his hand, before letting out a low moan.

“Goodness, that Barclay really knows how to prepare a mug of hot nog,” Indrid said, savouring the flavour on his tongue, before taking another sip. “Better even than yours, Duck.” Duck grinned at him.

“Barclay taught me how to make it, so I guess he is the expert.” Indrid raised his eyebrows at this, but didn’t pass comment, merely took another sip from his mug. His ‘mothman is real’ mug. Indrid bit back a laugh at the novelty item. As they settled back into the cushions, Indrid continued to watch the others in the lobby. Everybody who passed them greeted Indrid as an old friend, and Duck was pleased that he could feel Indrid relaxing by his side. Even though Indrid had made the trip up to the lodge a couple of times, he still felt uncomfortable around so many people. Stern had left to visit family for a few days over Candlenights, so the jovial atmosphere spread through both humans and sylphs alike.

 

There wasn’t long to wait before Dani dimmed the lights and Aubrey stepped up onto a temporary stage in a black biker style outfit, covered in glittering red, orange and yellow rhinestones. Dr Harris Bonkers, PhD. sat on her shoulder as she walked, before she placed him carefully on the black velvet covered table in front of her. Duck was watching Indrids reactions from the corner of his eye, and he had been engrossed in the sight before him from the moment the lights went down. Duck wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tucked Indrid into his side. The sylph sighed happily, watching the show before him. Duck had seen Aubrey practicing for this, and knew what was coming and when, so he continued sneaking glances at Indrid at the more important moments. He was amazed at the look of wonder on Indrids face - the man had grown up on Sylvain where magic was rife everywhere you looked. But sleight of hand magic was completely different from actual magic, and he knew he had had the same look on his face when Aubrey performed her first routine for Saturday Night Dead after Duck had seen her shoot a literal fireball from her hands only days before. After Aubrey finished her last trick, Duck leant in and pressed a kiss to Indrids cheek. He allowed his lips to linger for a moment before the lights came on and he could see Indrids flushed cheeks.

“That was amazing,” Indrid said softly, turning his face towards Duck. Even with the glasses covering his eyes, Duck could see the look of utter contentment on the sylphs face, and his heart swelled. “Thank you for bringing me.” The earnest tone in his voice filled Duck with pride, that his semi reclusive boyfriend was enjoying spending time with people who accepted him for who he was - just a creature who was doing his best to help people.

“I will take you anywhere you wanna go,” Duck replied honestly, and in that moment, he knew it to be true. And he made a decision. And Indrids face lit up like the Candlenights tree in the corner of the room.

 

The next day while on his lunch break, Duck visited the town jewellers to pick out a ring. It was just a simple silver band, but he knew it would be perfect. Indrid was not a showy person, and the simplicity of it called out to Duck. He had toyed with the idea of getting it engraved, but decided against it. After handing over the money, he slipped the blue velvet box into the inside pocket of his Monongahela Forest Ranger jacket. He didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, something which Juno took great delight in teasing him about. Indrid had called him that afternoon saying he was going to swing by the apartment later because he was out of fuel for his generator and wanted to spend the night somewhere warm, Duck had just told him to let himself in, as long as he remembered to feed the cat. When he arrived home that night to Indrid fast asleep sprawled on his couch with the cat curled on his chest, he knew that he had made the right decision. He now just had to find the right moment.

 

**\--- II ---**

 

Early February heralded the defeat of another abomination, and Duck was still trying to find the perfect moment to propose. The box had been burning a hole in his jacket pocket ever since he had bought it, and he knew that Indrid must know that he was planning something from the occasional side long glances he would get when Indrid thought he wasn’t looking. Duck had booked a table at a cosy restaurant one town over, because it was Indrids first Valentines in a human relationship and god damn it he was going to push the boat out. The guy deserved to be romanced, expensive dinners and flowers included. Duck had been a nervous wreck all afternoon on the 14th at work, and Juno had been teasing him mercilessly for the last hour of his shift. Her whole take on Ducks relationship was teasing, but in a friendly way. She was actually really happy for him, considering how long it had been since he had shown any interest in a guy. It had been a long time since he had actually done anything for the holiday at all, always lamenting that it was commercialised bullshit, but the real reason was that he didn’t have anybody to share it with. He was glad when 5pm rolled round and he could escape the ranger station office and Juno’s wiggling eyebrows. He would have taken eight hours of research work in the blizzard if it meant not blushing every ten minutes for a whole shift. Jumping into his truck, he gave himself a few moments to calm down his breathing before driving back to his apartment to get ready.

 

An hour or so later, he was ready to leave his apartment again to go and pick up Indrid from the campground. The nights were still chilly, and though it had taken very little coaxing to get Indrid to come on the cheesy date itself, it was only with a promise of being picked up with heaters blasting that made him 100% agree to come rather than just order something in. Duck picked up the bunch of flowers he had asked Leo to drop off from the kitchen counter before nervously checking his appearance in the mirror once more. Forest green shirt that really brought out the colour in at least one of his eyes, and brown slacks with an actual normal belt rather than Beacon. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it. Deciding as he usually did that it was a lost cause, he shrugged into his coat, put his hand down to check that the blue velvet ring box was situated safely in his pocket, and grabbed his keys, heading out of the apartment and into the lightly falling snow.

 

As promised, he had the heaters up full whack when he pulled up besides the Winnebago, and he barely had time to stop the truck before Indrid was inside and sliding across the seat to cuddle into his side. Duck couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching around Indrid and getting the flowers from the back seat. They weren’t the most conventional of Valentines flowers, but Duck used his forest ranger knowledge to help him, as well as Leo’s flower stockist, and presented Indrid with a large bouquet of daisies and daffodils.

“I don’t know if this might be a little bit offensive, but I know that moths like nectar plants and I **thought you would like them.”**

**“Thought you would like them,”** Indrid said over Duck, something he only now did in moments of excitement or extreme nervousness. “Duck, these are lovely. Nobody has ever been so thoughtful about my.. Other traits as you are.” He buried his nose into the flower heads and inhaled deeply with a happy little hum. Duck was glad of this because it gave him a moment to compose himself.

“I just wanna make you happy, ‘Drid,” he replied, before pressing a kiss to the top of Indrids head. “But you better buckle in otherwise we’re gonna miss our reservation.” Indrid slid back across the seat and did so, the flowers still held up to his face. Duck could see the wide grin behind them though, and he thought he saw a small tear escape from behind red glasses, but before he had time to register it and look again, it was gone. He threw the truck into drive and pulled out of the campgrounds.

“You do make me happy, Duck,” Indrid said sincerely, looking over at him. “I don’t think that I have been as happy as this for quite some time.” Duck glanced over again before returning his attention to the road in front of him.

“Glad I could get ya sorted out,” he chuckled. “You deserve happiness.” Now it was Indrids turn to blush, before they slipped into easy conversation for the rest of the drive.

 

“Bookin’ for two, name of Newton?” Duck said to the greeter in the restaurant. A brief, cursory look at the booking form in front of her, she then led Duck and Indrid to a small booth in the corner, lit dimly with pink lighting. Duck slid into the booth, with Indrid opposite him. There was a small vase with a single red rose in the centre of the table, and Duck bit back a smile. It was just the right amount of cheesy Valentines traditions. After ordering their food, Indrid reached across the table to take a hold of Ducks hands.

"Duck this is lovely," he said earnestly. "We don't have a holiday equivalent to this in Sylvain. And I haven't had any human that has been close enough to me to celebrate your traditions." Duck could feel himself blush under the intensity of Indrids gaze. "Truly, you may think that Valentines is a commercialised holiday, but you have experienced it many more times than I have." Duck could feel the ring box hot against his leg.

"Aww hell Indrid, I ain't celebrated it in so long I wasn't even sure if it was still a big thing anymore," he chuckled. "But I guess that the celebration of love is eternal." As he said that, their attention we drawn to another young couple also in the restaurant. The guy was down on one knee in front of his date, and she had her hands covering her face in surprise. Duck could feel the weight of his own ring box against his leg. As the girl accepted the ring, the whole room burst into applause, but Duck could see the vague stress on the faces of the wait staff. He had wanted to do something similar, but seeing just how busy the restaurant was, he decided against it. He didn’t want the proposal to feel rushed. He wanted Indrid to know exactly how much he loved him. Duck didn’t want to be just another Valentines cliché.

 

The beaming smile on Indrids face wavered a little, only for a moment, and it went unnoticed by Duck.

 

 

**\--- III ---**

 

Early summer in Kepler was unseasonably warm. Duck had asked Indrid to move in with him after the latest abomination. It had been stressful being separated when such a danger was looming over their heads - even more so when the most recent creature had basically been targeting the sylph. Duck much preferred the idea of having Indrid under his roof where he could at least pretend to feel useful protecting him. Indrid had of course accepted without hesitation, which Duck knew he would, and they spent a few weeks organising a time when they could enlist the help of Ned, Aubrey and Dani to help organise the space to allow for Indrids collection of possessions, as well as to bring them over from the camp grounds.

“I would like to keep the Winnebago at the campsite, if you would allow it, Ranger Newton,” Indrid had said when Duck had asked about it one night after work, while he was cooking dinner. Duck had laughed, having not changed out of his uniform when he got home.

“Sure, if that’s what’d make you happy,” he replied easily. And that was the decision made.

 

The morning of moving day was a flurry of activity. Ned was picking Indrid up from the Winnebago with all of the boxes that he had spent the previous night packing. Aubrey and Dani were helping him rearrange the second bedroom in his apartment to make space for Indrid. Duck had ordered a fancy drawing desk that had been delivered the previous week, and he had waited until he knew that Indrid was going to be out for a while to set it up, because he had wanted it to be a surprise.

“You know it is literally impossible to surprise someone who can see the future, don’t you?” Aubrey asked as she helped Dani move Duck’s ship building station over. Duck was sat cross legged in the middle of the floor looking at the instructions on how to build the desk.

“That’s not entirely true,” Dani replied, when Duck hadn’t responded to the seemingly obvious question. “He didn’t know what your act was going to be at the Candlenights Saturday Night Dead.” Aubrey shrugged.

“He made a decision to not look at the particular futures of my act, just the outcomes of whether or not I survived it.” Duck chuckled at this.

“There are a few workarounds in his vision, but he has seen the box so he knows that something is up. That and I can’t lie for shit,” he said, as he started to put the desk together. “And even though he has probably seen the desk in his visions, I just wanna do somethin’ nice for my partner, is that too much to ask?” Aubrey laughed.

“Duck, how long have you been such a sap?” This caused both him and Dani to burst out laughing. “I’m serious. The only thing I ever see you dote over is your cat, and hurt animals at the ranger station. Is it because he’s part moth? Are you protecting him like a pet?” Duck had never seen anyone laugh as much as Dani and Aubrey were now in front of him. He was wheezing himself.

“Jesus fuck, Aub. It’s not like that! You know damn well what bein’ in love is like.” He gestured between her and Dani with the screwdriver in his hand. Aubrey's laughter cut off abruptly and her face coloured such a deep red that Duck thought that maybe he had crossed a line. Dani’s cheeks also flushed, before she slipped her hand into Aubrey’s.

“I mean, we hadn’t got around to saying it quite yet,” Dani started, and Duck gulped. They had been together longer than he and Indrid, and yet somehow were further behind. She turned towards Aubrey. “But he’s got a point.” She pressed a kiss gently to Aubrey's forehead. “Maybe we shouldn’t be throwing stones from our glass house.” Aubrey looked up and nodded.

“Where’d you want Indrids desk, Duck?” she asked, and Duck grinned up at her, saying nothing at the deliberate subject change.

“I’m gonna get it right up near the window for loads of natural light, and put the chair close to the heater for him.” Duck had been thinking about the positioning for weeks. “He’s gonna fuckin’ love it.”

 

It didn’t take the three of them long to finish organising the space, and once it was done, they retreated, Duck shutting the door behind them. He was planning on not letting the sylph in there until they were alone, and Indrid didn’t have to know that anything had changed in the room at all if the door was shut. But Duck knew that was a vain hope. Of course Indrid was going to know something had happened, especially as the box for the desk was now missing from the corner of the living room. It was only about five minutes after that when Indrid and Ned arrived, carrying a few boxes between them up the stairs.

“I’m afraid I didn’t have many things that were worth bringing,” Indrid said quietly as he placed his box down on the counter in the kitchen. “There isn’t a lot of room for superfluous things in the Winnebago.” His voice was quiet, and Duck slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him into his side and pressing an easy kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, ‘Drid. We can get you whatever you want now that you’re here. It’s your place now too.” Indrid smiled and returned Ducks embrace.

“New things for a new place,” he replied. “I like it.” While they had stood talking, Ned had brought the last box up from his van. It looked to be a box completely filled with eggnog cartons, and Duck raised his eyebrows.

“He said he couldn’t leave them there, and who am I to argue with someone who can see the future?” Ned said as he placed the box on the counter. Indrid smiled.

“Thank you, Ned. That is the only correct response to a seer telling you to do something. You should always listen to what I tell you about the future.” He dug his elbow into Ducks side as he spoke. “It is advice that perhaps other people in the room should take heed too.” He and Ned laughed as Duck blushed.

“You leave the tap runnin’ one time,” he muttered, before moving forward to start unpacking the boxes on the counter in front of him. “Then all of a sudden, you’re the one that’s the problem, not the guy who caused the distraction in the first place.” Ned laughed harder at this, leaving the kitchen, to probably go and tell the girls the story.

“I wasn’t referring to the tap,” Indrid said. “But that did also illustrate my point. You should always listen to what I tell you to do.” His voice had dropped dangerously low, and he crowded up against the back of Duck where he was leaning over the counter. Duck felt the press of Indrids hips up against him, and before he could make a sound, Indrid covered his mouth. “Like when I tell you to be quiet because our friends are in the next room.” Duck swallowed a moan as Indrid kissed his neck just below his ear, before biting down.The intense feeling was over almost before it had begun, and Indrid was across the room from him when Aubrey walked through the door.

“We’re gonna head off,” she said. “All of Indrids stuff is out of the van, and Neds gotta go rescue Kirby from the Cryptonomica and he’s our ride so…” she trailed off, looking between the flushed face of Duck, and the nonchalant look on Indrids. “And I also think we don’t want to be around when you start breaking in all the rooms.” Duck choked on his own breath as she walked out of the room to leave with Dani and Ned. Indrid and Duck waved to them at the door, before it closed, and left the two of them alone.

“Well, roomie,” Duck said. “I’ve got somethin’ to show you.” Now it was Indrids turn to choke on his own breath. “Not like that, you pervert.”

 

When Duck opened the door to the spare bedroom, he wasn’t exactly sure what kind of reaction he was going to get from Indrid. He hadn’t expected the quiet gasp that escaped the sylphs lips as he saw the new white sketching desk set up in the corner. Indrid crossed the room to it, his face full of complete disbelief. The desk chair was situated right next to the heater, with Indrids favourite crocheted blanket folded and draped over the back of it. A daylight lamp sat on the corner of the desk, and Indrids leatherbound sketchbook took pride of place in the centre. He crossed the room to run a hand over the desks surface, and Duck kicked himself for not having his ring box in his pocket. It would have been a perfect moment to just drop down on one knee, while Indrid was already distracted by the new layout of the room. Duck considered slipping out quickly to get the box from his nightstand, but then the moment would have been lost. Before his thoughts could continue down that trail though, Indird was back in front of him wrapping him up in such a tight hug that Duck could barely breathe. He could feel the wetness of tears on Indrids cheeks, and a flicker of concern ran through him, before Indrid spoke.

“Thank you, Duck. This is perfect. Even more so than I could have foreseen.” And with those words, he pulled Duck into heated kiss. Duck had to wrap his arms around Indrid to stop the two of them from stumbling over. This only added more fuel to Indrids passion, and it wasn’t long before the thought of proposing that night was nowhere in Ducks mind at all.

 

**\--- IV ---**

 

Duck wanted his and Indrids first anniversary to be special. They had recently helped put the latest abomination in the ground, and god damn it they deserved a little time to themselves. Seeing as it was the height of summer, Duck had planned a little weekend getaway for the two of them. Somewhere warm, for Indrid who revelled in the sunshine. Duck loved watching the sylph swinging lazily in his hammock at the campgrounds, soaking up all the rays of sunshine that he could. He always left that particular site last on his rounds, and if Juno noticed the fact, she never said anything about it. She was actually very supportive of his relationship with Indrid even if she did tease him on a daily basis about it. Although it wasn’t surprising to him that she was like this, it still filled him with warmth. That day, Duck actually radioed in from the campground that he was clocking off for the day and the Juno should head out too. It was Friday evening, and his truck was already parked up at the Winnebago loaded with everything that he and Indrid would need for the trip. He had driven it up there that morning when he dropped Indrid off at the camper, and then walked the short distance to the ranger station. Though Indrid now lived with Duck, he enjoyed spending time at the camper when the weather was warm and Duck was working. It was a nice change of pace from spending time in town, and it got him out of the apartment for a change of scenery. When Duck set foot into the clearing, he could see Indrid waiting excitedly for him, perched on the hood of the truck.

“I am so glad that you made that call,” Indrid said, sliding off the truck and crossing over to fall into step besides Duck, pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking his hand. “If you had gone back to the station you would have gotten held up helping Juno rescue a squirrel - which she is managing quite well on her own I do not want to see that look Duck Newton - and we would not be able to leave for our trip on time.” Duck had opened his mouth to say about helping Juno halfway through Indrids sentence and closed it again without saying anything. “Now that that is settled, can you at least tell me _where_ we are going?” So far, Duck had skillfully managed to keep Indrid in the dark about the exact destination of their trip. He hadn’t been able to stop him from seeing the trip itself and some potential destinations, but Duck had learnt a thing or two about the blind spots in Indrids visions in the last year or so. It helped when you had several friends who were skilled liars helping you organise things as well.

“Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘P’ as they walked across to the truck. Indrid was barely containing himself.

“Nobody has ever taken me on holiday,” he mused. He had been saying this a lot in the last few days, and Duck always stoically said nothing, not trusting his own inability to lie to ruin the surprise.

“If you don’t shut up and get in the truck, it’s still gonna be nobody takin’ you on holiday,” Duck grumbled good naturedly, but not releasing Indrids hand from his own. “Now are you gonna be good and not peek at the futures until we get there?” Duck levelled Indrid with a stare that made the sylph actually look almost sheepish.

“I can try,” he responded, and with that, Duck let his hand go and they both clambered into the truck.

 

Duck could tell that Indrid hadn't tried very hard at all not to peek into the future, when about an hour into the drive, his face split into its unnaturally wide grin. They had been mid conversation and all of a sudden, Duck was confronted with the sight of too many teeth.

"Duck Newton, are you taking me to a beach cabin?" The look of delight on Indrids face was too much for Duck to even attempt to lie. He settled for mock indignation instead.

"Now what did I tell ya about peekin'?" He huffed, but a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth nonetheless. "I can always turn this truck around and not take you anywhere." Indrid laughed good naturedly at this.

"Did you know, Duck, there are exactly zero futures where you turn the truck around because I spoil your surprise for me." Duck raised his eyebrows at Indrid’s choice of words.

"Is that so? But how many of them show me turnin' round because my boyfriend is an insufferable nuisance?" As with all things, there were loopholes with the predictions that Indrid voiced. Duck had learnt of these, and he also knew that Indrid was aware he knew about them.

"Spoilsport," Indrid huffed, sitting back in his chair and turning his face away from Duck to look out of the window. Duck laughed, and reached across to pat Indrids knee as he drove.

"Yes, darlin’. We’re goin' to the beach." He could see the twitch of Indrids smile reflecting off the glass of the window, and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

 

The cabin that Duck had chosen was small and cosy, and just what he needed for a short romantic getaway. It was right on the beachfront, and they could hear the waves crashing on the shore from the bedroom. Indrid had explored every room while Duck unloaded the few bags and things from the truck.

“I know it’s late,” Duck started. “But I just gotta swim in the ocean under the moonlight. You comin’?” Indrid looked at him, but Duck knew he wasn’t really seeing him. It was the expression he wore when he was checking futures. The seer shook his head.

“I will swim with you in the morning. The water will be warmer then.” Duck nodded once, and then headed out onto the beach, removing his clothes and leaving them in a pile before wading out waist deep into the cooling water. As he swam, his mind wandered over the events of the last year. He couldn’t believe his luck with the relationship he had found with Indrid, and how it had blossomed. They had met at a time when Duck was just getting used to the idea of being a bachelor forever. And now, over a year since their first meeting, Duck couldn’t imagine spending his life without the other man. He thought to the ring box in his jacket pocket, and how it had been safely hidden for more than six months. Duck had been sure that he wanted to marry Indrid since Candlenights, and he knew that Indrid felt the same, from the odd comment that he dropped into conversation. It wouldn’t have surprised Duck if Indrid already knew of his plans to propose with how he had been looking to the future earlier, but he couldn’t think about that now. Indrid deserved something special for their anniversary.

 

Inside the cabin, Indrid was preparing the dinner that Duck had packed. It was only something small - as their anniversary was actually the next day. When Indrid had looked ahead about swimming, he had caught sight of Ducks plans for the next day, and fought very hard not to display his emotions on his face. He didn’t want to let on exactly how many futures that Duck proposed in. And how many he got too nervous and then didn’t. If Indrid had swam with him tonight, there were zero futures of proposal as he would get sick and Duck would care for him. If Indrid made dinner, there were more futures. It was a logistical nightmare trying to work out exactly what would affect Duck either way. Indrid had seen Duck make the decision at Candlenights, and even pick the ring - which was perfect - and every moment in between times where Duck proposed. There were big occasions, and small ones, all that Indrid would have said yes to if he had been asked, but Duck’s confidence and surety always wavered last minute, causing all of the futures to change. It was usually refreshing to see how Duck went against fate, especially when it came to fighting the abominations and saving people. Not so much when it came to the fact that Indrid was ready to settle down. He hadn’t told Duck yet, but his 250th birthday was coming up, and it was around that time that moth people started looking for life partners. And despite the differences between them, Indrid knew he had already found his.

 

The next morning, Duck woke early and slipped out of bed to make Indrids favourite breakfast. It was a small gesture, something that Duck did most weekends when he wasn’t at work at the station. But today, he put in just a little bit more effort with the presentation. Heart shaped pancakes, a few daisies in a cup of water, and a generous helping of chocolate syrup were placed on the tray, with the bottle of syrup in Ducks pocket because somehow he knew that Indrid would always want more. Though he hadn’t been gone that long, Indrid was sat up in bed eagerly awaiting his breakfast, and Duck was only a little sad that he didn’t get to wake him with a kiss.

“Duck Newton, you really shouldn't be spoiling me like this,” Indrid said, but still made grabby hand motions to the tray with a grin on his face.

“Indrid Cold, you know how much I love to spoil ya,” Duck replied, placing the tray onto Indrids lap over the sheets. “Plus, if I spoil you now, you’re gonna be the one spoiling me later.” Indrid tilted his head to the side curiously, before grinning widely.

“I think that could be arranged,” he said wickedly. Duck grinned back, but with a blush showing on his cheeks. He loved it when Indrid took care of him in the bedroom, because despite his physique, he was actually surprisingly strong. It made Duck feel safe and protected. “I’m thinking round one straight after breakfast, and then a nap while the water warms under the sun, before a midday swim?” Though he phrased all this as a question, Duck knew that Indrid had seen this as the most favourable future, and swiped a pancake from the plate.

“I reckon I could live with that,” he replied, and laughed at the shock on Indrids face as he ate the pancake. “Though I might need to get my energy up.”

 

True to his word, at midday almost exactly the two of them stumbled out of the cabin, blinking their eyes wearily at the bright sunshine, compared to the relative darkness inside. Indrid was revelling in the warmth beating down on him, and Duck stood still for a moment to just watch him. They then made their way across the hot sand to where Duck had stripped off the night before. He spread out a blanket on the sand and weighed down the corners before once again undressing to his underwear. Indrid was mirroring his actions, and once they were both ready, Duck offered his hand and Indrid took it. He led the way to the water's edge, and they let the waves wash over their feet a few times, before Duck walked out into the deeper water once more. Indrid followed, though never releasing his tight grip of Duck’s hand until the were both waist deep, and he could feel just how warm the water had become under the suns rays. He relaxed, and sank down to his shoulders, Duck mirroring the motion.

“I usually don’t like swimming,” Indrid said. “But this is most pleasurable.”

“I knew you would love this, ‘Drid,” Duck said, before reaching over to pull them closer together. “Happy Anniversary.” He pressed a kiss to Indrids lips, and the sylph wrapped his legs around Ducks waist under the water. Duck wrapped his arms around Indrid, and without warning, allowed his own legs to give way, dunking them both under the water. He wasn’t sure if Indrid had seen it coming or not, but either way, they both resurfaced, spluttering both from the water, and with laughter. Without realising it, Duck had started an all out water war.

 

Later that evening, they sat on the picnic blanket on the beach, watching the stars. Indrid had promised him that they would see two shooting stars, and Duck was really looking forward to it. He had only ever seen one once before and that was by pure accident while he was covering a night shift on the forest. It was nice having Indrid know exactly when it would happen, and where in the sky it would be. They had eaten strawberries, and drank champagne, and were both curled into each other, Indrid mostly because he was stealing Ducks warmth. They were laid on the blanket, Duck flat on his back with his arm around Indrid, and Indrid using Ducks chest as a pillow. Indrid pointed out the first of the falling stars, and Duck felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest. Though Duck was watching the star, he could hear the amazement in Indrids voice. When the second star was due, Duck watched it this time in the reflection of Indrids glasses. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. The only thing that stopped him from asking Indrid to marry him right then was the fact that the sylph was just so comfortable wrapped up in his embrace, and the ring was just out of arms reach. He didn’t want to disturb such a beautiful moment, and if Indrid saw it coming or not, he never passed any comment. They lay there for another hour or so watching the stars - or in Ducks case, watching Indrid - before retreating to the cabin as the night air got too chilly to be comfortable. And by that point, the moment had passed. But Duck could wait. He had plenty of time.

 

**\--- V ---**

 

Two weeks after their anniversary was when Duck found out about Indrids big birthday. Though they had celebrated the previous year, it had been a private affair, and as Indrid never offered his age, Duck never asked. However, this year, Indrid had let slip about it being a big one, and Duck decided to confront Barclay to find out exactly how old his boyfriend was going to be. He knew that aging on Sylvain worked differently to how it did on Earth, but he didn’t realise exactly the extent of it until Barclay had announced that Indrid would be turning 250. A quarter of a millennium. Barclay also deliberately let slip another nugget of moth person information. He mentioned that 250 years old was when the moth people on Sylvain started looking for their life partners because it was when they were most fertile. Barclay had winked at him with that statement, and Duck had spat out his tea. It was almost as if he knew that Duck had had a ring in his pocket for nearly 11 months. Duck had asked if Barclay would cater a party, and he had agreed, even offering up the Lodge as a venue. They had quickly decided against that when they realised that Stern would be there, and Duck decided to ask Ned if they could use the Cryptonomica as the party hall. Ned was only too happy to oblige, and within a week, they had the whole thing organised. With a little help from their friends, of course.

 

Duck knew that Indrid knew something was up, because the entire day of the party he was holed up in the spare bedroom of their apartment at his desk, drawing future after future. Indrid only did this to that extent when he was nervous, or if something big was coming, so apart from wishing his boyfriend a happy birthday when they woke up and presenting him with his presents - a personalised mug with 250 on it, as well as new sketchpads and the softest cashmere jumper Duck had ever felt - he had left him pretty much to his own devices with his drawings. Duck almost felt sorry for him, considering the importance of the date, but the future sleeps for no man. It just meant that Duck was able to organise the final things for the party without interruption or the need to lie. He had struggled in the last few days not giving the game away, but Ned and Aubrey had been coaching him on how to lie to evade Stern’s questions, and he used some of those tactics on Indrid. He still couldn’t lie his way out of a wet paper bag, but he was at least a little more confident with decorating the truth.

 

That evening when Duck had got back from a run to the store, he went to rescue Indrid from his desk so that they could get ready for the party. When he opened the apartment door though, he found Indrid sat on the sofa with his new jumper on and clean pants. Their cat was curled up on his lap, and Duck just grinned at the picture of domestic bliss presented before him.

“If you don’t hurry up, we’ll be late for the party,” Indrid said, looking at Duck who was still standing shocked in the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah, alrigh’,” Duck said, stepping into the kitchen and dropping the bags onto the counter. “I got ready before I went out to get those. Are you ready to go?” Indrid nodded, and gently removed the cat from his lap, before crossing the room and pressing a quick kiss to Ducks lips. Duck could taste the eggnog on Indrids breath.

“Thank you for throwing me a party. There are a few uncertain futures on the cards, so I might not get a chance to thank you properly later, but I really do appreciate it. 250 years old as a moth person is a big thing on Sylvain and I didn’t realise you knew.” Duck grinned.

“I enlisted a little help from our friends at the lodge,” he said a bit sheepishly. “Lets just say Barclay has really opened my eyes to life in Sylvain.” Indrid smiled back, before layering himself in a jacket and a coat, and wrapping a scarf around his neck. Duck just smiled more and shook his head. It wasn’t even that cold out yet.

 

The Cryptonomica was packed with all of the people and sylphs alike from the Lodge, as well as a few people from the town who Indrid knew, like Leo and Juno. When he and Duck walked in, they all shouted surprise, and they both laughed. It was pretty much a given that the party wasn’t a surprise, but the fact that so many people were there was. Indrid turned to look at Duck in slight shock, and Duck only shrugged.

“We all love you, man.” It was the only response offered, and Indrid did not press the thought any further. As he took in the decorations, he could see they all said ‘Happy 250th Birthday Indrid’. Before he had a chance to question how they got away with such a large number on the banners, Duck whispered in his ear. “Juno and the others think the whole 250 is a joke we’re playin’ on you and that you’re actually turnin’ 40. You’re good.” Indrid grinned and laughed along with them, now that he was in on the joke.

“Guys, you know I’m not really that old, right? Is it the hair? Duck told me it made me look mature,” he addressed the room, earning a chuckle from both those who were in the know, and those who were not. “But thank you all for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Duck could hear the emotion in Indrids voice, and gave his hand a squeeze. It wasn’t like Indrid to get emotional in public, it was usually something he saved for when they were safe in their apartment, or at the camper. Usually after a day of particularly bad futures, or abomination fighting.

“I think we need to get my old man a drink!” Duck said, to break the tension, and the room laughed with him. Indrid squeezed his hand back, before they separated to greet people.

 

A couple of hours and many drinks later, the lights dimmed, and Barclay emerged from the back room with a large chocolate cake balanced precariously on one hand, with three candles on top. They were shaped like the numbers two, five and zero, and Duck had to bite back a laugh. He had originally suggested the candles as a joke to Aubrey one day when they had been discussing whether or not you could put 250 candles on top of a cake or if it was a major fire hazard. He hadn’t actually expected any candles at all, but the way Indrids face lit up, he knew that it had been the right decision. Barclay crossed the room, and Duck stood off to the side behind Indrid, watching the pleased look on his boyfriend’s face. Indrid deserved all of these friends and happiness after over 100 years of solitude and misery alone in a world where his true form was feared and not treasured. When Barclay placed the cake on the display case in front of Indrid, Duck watched as he was shot a sidelong look from behind Indrids glasses, before the sylph leant forward to blow out the candles. Duck couldn’t help but check out his boyfriends ass as he bent forwards, and if his eyes continued to linger there even when he straightened up, then who was there to stop him. His fingers twitched against the box in his pants pocket as the room cheered and applauded. Indrid cut the cake with a smile, and took the first piece. Talking to people as he walked, he came over to stand next to Duck, taking a bite of cake in an attempt to look casual. Duck slipped an arm around his waist and was about to ask him what he had wished for before Indrid interrupted him.

“We’ve got about 5 minutes before an abomination takes a stroll down main street.” The words were said quietly, but Duck could sense the urgency behind them. “I suggest finding Aubrey, Ned, Mama and Barclay. I will get Dani and Jake to help me start wrapping things up here, but you need to head it off before it gets into town.” Indrid kissed his lips quickly, and Duck could taste the chocolate frosting, before he melted back into the crowd. Duck did what he was heeded to do, and the five of them managed to head off the new abomination before it hit town.

 

And if later that night when they both got back to the apartment, Duck and Indrid finished the day with their own kind of party, then that was nobody's business but their own.

 

**\--- VI ---**

 

When Duck had gotten home from work one evening in late summer, Indrid had met him at the door. It was unusual but not totally unexpected, it was something he used to do when Duck would visit him at the Winnebago, but he hadn’t been doing it as of late since he had moved in. Duck kissed his lips quickly, before bending over to unlace his muddy boots. Once too many times he had left them on and tracked something unsavoury into the apartment. Indrid had allowed the ranger to remove his shoes and hang up his hat, before pulling him into the kitchen with a surprising amount of strength, where there were two mugs and a stack of papers on the breakfast bar. Indrid wordlessly slid the stack of drawings over to Duck, who picked them up with a confused glance to the man in front of him. Indrid merely shrugged and picked up his mug of tea, allowing the steam to wash over his face. Knowing that his own tea would be too hot to drink, Duck turned his attention to the six pieces of paper before him, and immediately felt a blush cross his cheeks. Of course Indrid knew. Though Duck had learnt to work around some of the blind spots in Indrids visions, he knew that these visions would have been quite clear in the foreground of Indrids mind, just because of the frequency they were in his own.

 

The first image showed their first Candlenights together as a couple, with Indrid tucked under Ducks arm in front of the fire in the lobby of Amnesty Lodge. Aubrey had been putting on a magic show, and Duck had watched the reflections of the flash paper flicker off of Indrids glasses. Indrids face had been full of wonder. He knew the sylph had seen her real magic before that night when they first fought together, but there was something about Aubrey’s actual magic act that made everybody stop and watch the first time they witnessed it. Even more so after they had witnessed her real magic, because the gestures she used were very similar, even though the results were very different. The very next day, Duck had bought the ring. He had made the decision there and then in Amnesty Lodge with Indrid tucked up against his side, and had very nearly asked the question. But he had wanted to do it right. He had wanted Indrid to feel special, to feel loved without a shadow of a doubt. And after all, they had only been official for about six months. But he knew that Indrid was the one. So he had waited.

 

The second drawing was from a few months later - at their first Valentines dinner together as a couple. They sat across the table from each other in the cosy restaurant one town over. Duck had had the ring box in his pants pocket, the warm heavy weight of it pressed against his thigh in an almost constant reminder that he was waiting for the perfect moment. There had been times that Duck had felt he could just drop to one knee, and he knew that Indrid would say yes, but none of them felt perfect enough for the other man. Duck had planned to propose in the middle of the restaurant to show everyone just how in love they were. But the place was busy and the wait staff rushed off their feet, and he didn’t want to cause a scene. Another couple had also gotten engaged there at the time they were dining, and Duck didn’t want to be cliché. So he wiped his sweating palms on his thighs and pushed the thought out of his mind. Indrid deserved something as unique as he was.

 

The third picture was different to the rest. It was of Ducks apartment, and as they had spent so much time there it was difficult to tell what the significance of it was. As Duck studied the details more closely though, he could see the boxes that Indrid had brought his things over in, and Duck recognised it as the day that Indrid had moved in. They had enlisted the help of Aubrey, Ned and Dani, and between the five of them they had made easy work of emptying the most important things out of the Winnebago and making space in Ducks place for Indrid. Ducks second bedroom which at the time had been his ship building room, had been rearranged and another desk purchased - this one a full on artists sketching desk, and though Indrid had seen a timeline including this, he was still moved to tears. After their friends had left, Indrid had turned to Duck while still running his hands over the sleek desk with such happiness in his features, that if Duck had had the ring in his pocket, he would have asked then. But Indrid had scrapped that moment for him, by launching across the room to press Duck into a heated kiss that had escalated very quickly, putting all ideas of proposal out of his head. The ring had been stashed in the second drawer of his bedside cabinet, somewhere Indrid rarely went as the condoms and lube were in the top drawer. Duck hadn’t wanted to lose the ring or have Indrid find it when they were moving, and so it stayed there for another few months, until they went away for their anniversary.

 

The fourth picture was from the trip they took for their first anniversary. Duck had booked a cabin on the beachfront, and they had watched the sunset over the ocean. They had eaten chocolate strawberries and drank cheap champagne, and Indrid was cuddled into his side as the chill of the ocean air started to become just that little bit too uncomfortable, but not so much so that they had to move from the picnic blanket spread on the sand. The drawing itself was beautiful and Duck felt like he was back on the beach again. He was going to get it framed and hung, rather than just tacked to the wall like most of Indrids other sketches. It was the closest he had ever gotten to proposing to the sylph. They had swum in the ocean until they were both almost too tired to stand, and then came back up to the cabin to celebrate. Duck hadn’t wanted to propose right after making love, again much too cliché, but after a picnic on the beach was a completely different matter. They had sat in companionable silence as darkness fell, and they had lain back, Indrid watching the stars and Duck seeing them reflected off Indrids glasses. They even managed to see a couple of shooting stars thanks to Indrids foresight, and it was the second most beautiful thing Duck had ever seen. The first being Indrid, of course.

 

The fifth picture was from Indrids most recent birthday. His 250th birthday to be precise. It was of Indrid bent forward and blowing out his candles, and though Duck didn't remember giving Indrids ass an appreciative once over, the picture was telling him he actually did. Duck remembered the day he found out just how monumental a milestone birthday it was, and he planned a huge party at the Cryptonomica for everyone of his friends in Kepler. He had roped in Aubrey and Barclay as well as Ned, who had been all too happy to help when Duck told them the occasion. The main part of the museum had been packed with people, and though Indrid wouldn't say so, Duck knew that he was genuinely touched by the amount of love and support shown to him. Barclay had made a beautifully rich chocolate cake and before Indrid had bent down to blow out the candles, he sent Duck a sidelong glance from behind his glasses. The three flames on the number candles were easily blown out, and Duck grinned and slipped an arm around Indrids waist as everybody cheered. He had wanted to ask what Indrid had wished for after sending such a look, but he also had a feeling that Indrid would already know what the rest of the evening held. Unfortunately, an unreasonably early abomination attack (that had only a 17% chance of happening, go fuckin' figure) had ended the party abruptly. Though Duck never got around to proposing that night, he and Indrid had at least celebrated the sylphs quarter of a millennium birthday with a bang when they had returned home together later that night.

 

The last picture was strange. It was of Duck and Indrid sitting as they were now, across the breakfast bar from each other, Indrid with the cup raised to his lips, and Duck with papers strewn in front of him. And Duck realised. He realised what he had been waiting for all along. He had been scared that Indrid might reject him, but the sketches obviously proved otherwise. Indrid had been waiting almost as long as he had for the proposal, he had seen it coming for almost a year now. And he hadn’t said anything either, because he hadn’t wanted to ruin all of Ducks carefully laid plans. Duck could feel tears of happiness well up in his eyes as he tore them away from the paper in his hand, to look at Indrid. To really see him. He slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket that he hadn’t quite managed to get off before Indrid had accosted him when he got home. He had been carrying the ring with him everywhere for the last few weeks, and he knew that it was because he was going to ask the sylph when the time was right. And it finally was. He slid off the seat and dropped to one knee in front of his partner.

“Indrid Cold, would you do me the honour of becomin’ my husband?” Indrid took the ring from the box and passed it to Duck, allowing him to slide it onto his finger. As he did so, they grasped hands and Indrid pulled Duck back up to a standing position. He pushed his glasses up to his forehead so that Duck could see the intensity and sincerity in his eyes.

“Nothing would make me happier, Duck Newton.” Duck clasped Indrids cheeks between his hands, and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, they were both crying. “I didn’t think that you would ever ask.” Duck laughed and wrapped the sylph into his embrace. He would never get tired of moments like this.

“Neither did I,” he replied, with complete sincerity. “Thanks for givin’ me the realisation.” Indrid smiled.

“Any time, Duck. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been wanting to do a 5+1 thing for ages, and I got 4 out of the 4 things real easy but one of them I really couldn't decide what I wanted it to be.  
> Plus this was originally going to be only about 6k words and it escalated pretty quick to over 10k on my Google Docs so.. Enjoy that I guess..
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr @starkidinthestable (if I can work out how to link it I will)


End file.
